Let's Piss Off Tasuki!
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: What did the Suzaku Seishi do in their spare time? Why, conspire against poor Tasuki, of course! With a little help from a few choice fangirls, will they be able to send him to the nut house? Or, more likely, jail? ON HIATUS.
1. Introduction

We all know that our precious bandit friend is easily, well, pissed off. Whether it's just his personality or because of the numerous hardships he suffered throughout the Genrou Den and the Anime/Manga (I tried to count and quit at 19. Seriously.), we'll probably never know. God, he's hot when he's mad. Anyway, this story will be made up of scenes demonstrating ways to anger him -some being classic and frequently used, some being the most ridiculous and irrational ways.

--------------

Notes:

1. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

2. Some will be set in present day, some will be set in Konan.

3. My first goal is 100. When I reach it, I will raise it if the story is going well.

4. Suggestions are appreciated. You can leave them in reviews or PM me.

5. PLEASE review!

-------------

Now, sit back and enjoy the story! (starts on chapter two)


	2. Lakes, Monk Thiefs, and Liars

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Hey! Welcome to the first (second, technically) chapter of Let's Piss off Tasuki! I'm doing it four scenes this chapter, and maybe for all the chapters. Maybe not.**

**Warnings for this chappy: Ok, even the title has Tasuki in it, you really think there would be no bad language in it?**

**Flip off your fans, make 'em cheer**

**Try to look sincere**

**Anger is today's fashion so sing another song about**

**Bashing someone's head in.**

**Anyone who can guess that song get's a mention in the next chappy! Yay!**

**Notes for this chapter:**

**1. If it says (Classic!) next to it, that means it gets used alot in other people's fics. **

**2. Sak'e is a kind of liquor. Kinda like beer...but ancienty-er. It's Tasuki's favorite thing to drink. **

**3. UtoFG stands for Universe of the Four Gods.**

**4. Notes 2 and three I put in for people who didn't know that stuff and you. You know who you.**

----------

**Number One: Shove him in a lake. (Classic!)**

Miaka crouched behind a bush, stalking her prey. Tasuki was out on his daily walk, and Miaka's eyes hadn't left his spikey orange head since he left the palace. She took a deep breath as he looked around, pulled out his tessen, and started 'training'. I'll leave the meaning of 'training' in that sentence up to your imagination.

Being the retard Miaka is, as soon as his back was turned, she charged at full speed. The bandit landed in a large lake with a loud splash that sent all the birds and nearby villagers that suffered from paranoia screaming and running. Standing at the edge of the lake, Miaka smiled contentedly as Tasuki fought to keep above the water. And failed. His motionless body sunk slowly to the bottom. Miaka turned around, and immediately the bandit surfaced. Glaring, he whispered "Rekka Shinen" as quietly but powerfully as he could. Miaka fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

Tasuki climbed out of the water and walked over to where Miaka lay unconscious. Red faced, he reared his foot back and got ready-

"DON'T." A stern voice ordered out of nowhere. Grumbling, he walked back to the palace to dry off.

----------

**Number Two: "No more sak'e for you mister!" (Classic!)**

It was Friday night. The seishi were throwing a 'HELL YEAH!' party for absolutely no reason. The palace dining room was full of laughter and talking and food and really bad dancing and Amiboshi playing his flute with an evil look in his eye and- oh wait, that was Suboshi? Oh, ok. And all kinds of crap that people do at parties in Konan.

"And- and then he- he said 'Oh really?' and I was all 'No!'" Nuriko gasped for air as he finished telling his story to his seishi companions, who all burst out laughing.

"I can't b'lieve ya did th't! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't breathe!" Tasuki shouted, also laughing like crazy. Panting, he poured himself a glass of cool sak'e and let it pour into his mouth. Out of nowhere, the half-full glass was knocked from his grasp. Feeling a deep sense of loss, the bandit lunged forward and attacked the person nearest him, who just happened to be Tamahome.

"Dude! Back off!"

"Give it back!" Tasuki yelled from atop his friend's head.

"I didn't take it, Godammit!"

Tasuki pulled back and looked around. Feeling on the brink of tears, he squeaked, "Somebody took my drink."

Everybody stared. Everybody blinked. Once, twice, three times. Tasuki's facial features all of a sudden switched to anger and he pulled out his tessen.

"WHO TOOK IT?!" When nobody answered, he clenched his teeth and shouted "REKKA SHINEN!" then ran out of the room.

Everybody else, however, was covered in 3 layers of burnt skin and stuck in place.

Holding the stolen glass of sak'e behind his back, Chichiri leaned over to Hotohori.

"We're gonna need to do something about that stupid tessen no da."

----------

**Number Three: Hide his tessen (Classic!)**

Tasuki stumbled into his room and onto his bed, drunk. He had run into the kitchen after the evening's events, where the cook gladly gave the tempermental bandit a whole bottle of his precious sak'e. Wouldn't you?

Outisde in the hall, Chiriko and Chichiri were deciding what to do next.

"Where would I put it though no da?" The monk asked.

"Where is the last place he would look?" The genius replied. Chichiri smirked.

"Ok no da. I'm goin' in." He crept into the snoring bandit's room on his tiptoes, leaving the door open incase he needed to bolt, which was likely. Lucky for him, though, Tasuki was lying on his bed face down. He gently unstrapped the tessen and hid it in the one place he knew Tasuki would never even think to look.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 The next morning...

Tasuki woke up and clutched his throbbing head. He trudged into the closest bathroom, pulled a clean rag off a shelf, and got it wet. Planning to make a home-made heating pad for his head, he reached for the tessen that should've been hanging on his back. Feeling a deep sense of loss, the bandit lunged forward attacked the person nearest him, who just happened to be Tamahome.

"Dude! Back off!"

"Give it back!" Tasuki yelled from atop his friend's head.

"I didn't take it, Godammit!"

Tasuki pulled off and screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the whole country, "WHERE THA FUCK IS MY TESSEN?!?!"

And somewhere amidst the rotting mess under Tasuki's bed the tessen sat, collecting dust.

----------

**Number Four: Insist Nuriko is his fiancee.**

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Nuriko whined.

"Because you would piss him off the most! And you're the only one of us that can act. Well, besides Chichiri and Hotohori and Tamahome and Mitsukake and Chiriko. But you're the best!" Miaka whispered. Nuriko made an 'are you kidding me?' face at the young girl's comment. Chichiri walked over, shoved a ring into Miaka's hand, and whispered, "T-Minus 2 minutes no da." Miaka thanked him and rushed him away. Nuriko made another 'are you kidding me?' face.

"What is this? Some kind of conspiracy?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Miaka blinked. "Yes," She stated. "Didn't we tell you?"

"_We_? Who all is helping?"

Miaka blinked again. "Everybody. Well, everybody except Tasuki. Shh! Here he comes! Now hurry up and put on the ring!"

Nuriko rolled his eyes and put the diamond ring on his left ring finger.

"You remember the plan, right?" He nodded his head. As soon as Tasuki turned the corner, Nuriko took a deep breath. When the bandit was about twenty paces away, clearly looking for his missing tessen, Nuriko squealed loudly and jumped onto his back, wrapping his legs around Tasuki's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Hihihihihi! Whatcha doin' baby?" He squealed again. The bandit screamed and jumped, the force of the movement knocking Nuriko off.

"_Ouuuch_! What was that for?" The purple-haired seishi asked in a preppy/girly/whiny voice.

"WHAT THA HELL?!" Tasuki was clutching his chest and panting heavily. "YA SCARED THA SHIT OUTTA ME!"

Nuriko put a finger to his chin and twisted his face into the most innocent look he could manage. "Why are being so mean to me Tasuki-chan?"

Looking confused, the flame-haired seishi stomped over to his friend and reached out to help him up. The latter accepted the gesture and hugged him tightly.

"Oooh I love you I love you I love you I love you!" Tasuki shoved him off.

"WHAT THA FUCK?!"

Nuriko twisted his face into the innocent look again. "Don't you remember last night?"

The bandit shook his head slowly. Nuriko sat on the ground cross-legged and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe you forgot that you proposed to me! How could you do this to me?" He sobbed.

"WHAT THA FUCK?!" Tasuki repeated, louder now.

"Well you _did_! And you said you loved me and always wanted to be with me and...and..." Nuriko tried to remember what else he was supposed to say. Miaka's voice whispered it from the shadows. He smirked into his hands as he said it aloud.

"And we like totally made out! Naked!"

"WHAT THA FUCK?!" Tasuki screamed so loud that citizens in Kutou turned in the direction of Konan. "Damn Tasuki. Needs to learn how to be quiet," Nakago shook his head and continued shampooing his purty blonde hair with his strawberry scented color-safe shampoo. "Rubber ducky, you're the one..."

Tasuki had jumped about three feet in the air, then landed on his butt. He crawled backwards as Nuriko advanced on him.

"Don't you remember? Don't you?"

He bumped into the wall and swore. _HOW FREAKIN' TYPICAL! NO FREAKIN' TESSEN! _He thought. Nuriko grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up into a tight, nearly bone crushing hug. It probably did crush one of his bones, actually.

"I don't care what you say! I wuv you so much!" _And now...for the grand finale..._Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's cheeks and gave him a quick kiss straight on the lips.

Tasuki's screaming could be heard throughout all of the UotFG world, Miaka's world, and Mars.

-------------------

**So, whaddaya think? Since you're already down here, why not push the Review button? Pweez?**


	3. Rocks and Posessed Bratz dolls

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. PS, I don't own Bratz.**

**Here is the update that nobody really cares about, much less wants. ;) There's only two in this chapter, but hey, better than nothing, ne?**

**Stariko-Tasuki No Miko1 - Does it really still exist? Wow...I didn't know that. **

**PhantomFaustFan - Nuriko: (To Tasuki) Don't lie. You'll go to hell.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people! I had five reviews within three days, and then a scattered few after that...I think that's been my best turn-out yet. I dunno.**

**Also, just so you people know, these ARE in chronological order, so the stuff that happened in the other one has still happened. **

**WARNING: I WROTE THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER LISTENING TO BLINK 182. IF YOU ARE A BLINK 182 FAN YOU WILL KNOW THAT JUST THE NAME BEING MENTIONED IN ONE OF MY STORIES IS A RED FLAG IN ITSELF. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S THE UNEDITED 'ENEMA OF THE STATE' CD. WHICH IT WAS. SO JUST BEWARE. **

**Let's see...Do I have anything else to add? Oh yeah, standard warnings assosciated with Tasuki. In case you don't know what that means, it means he swears. A lot. Someone tell me if I spelled assosciated wrong, cuz I have a nasty feeling I did. Chances are it won't be my only spelling mistake cuz I'm braindead right now. (Like I said, erm...screamed. Blink 182.) Which is why it's a perfect time to write! Ok! Here's the next chapter!**

**----------**

**Number Five: Throw stuff at his head when he's not looking.**

"Whose turn is it?"

"Don't look at me no da. I've already gone twice."

Miaka sat slumped, bored, and hungry, in a bright orange sun chair outside the palace.

"Well who's gone so far?" Nuriko leaned forward. "Miaka, Chichiri, Chichiri again, and me. I think Hotohori-sama should go next..." While he went on Miaka surveyed the purple haired seishi.

"I wonder wha-" She began. Chichiri cut her off.

"I guarantee you he doesn't taste good no da."

"...Hello? You guys listening to me? I didn't kiss that ass for nothing, ok? Stay focused, Mia-Hey, itai! Hey! Don't do that! OW! Chichiri, a little hel-OW! _GOD_ Chichiri! Don't hit _me_, dammit! Itai! Get OFF Miaka!" Nuriko shoved the maroon haired girl off. He rubbed his red arm, and, at the same time, (thanks to Chichiri's poor aim) his throbbing head.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Told ya no da."

Nuriko rolled his eyes and hastily rubbed his arm some more. "God! What is wrong with you?"

Tasuki walked outside sulkily. "What 'appened?" He asked for the sake of hearing his own voice, but clearly not interested in the answer. He leaned against the wall the same way all concieted guys do.

"She _bit_ me!" The purple haired seishi informed him anyway, in a tone that would suggest disbelief.

The bandit walked over to Miaka and smacked her on the back of the head. "Moron..." He muttered.

His pain suddenly forgotten, Nuriko grinned. "You do care!" He shouted sarcastically. "Before motormouth bit me I was telling them about earlier-" Tasuki plugged his ears and shouted "It ain't true it ain't true it ain't true! Anyway, you guys know where my tessen is? It jest dis'peared. I bet fuckin' Tama took it, but 'e ain't admittin' ta anythin'."

"Tasuki no da-"

"What? I can't hardly hear you! Oh my God! My hearin's gone! My-"

Chichiri sighed. "Tasuki no da. Try taking your fingers out of your ears."

The man blinked and did as he was told. "Oh...heehee." He rubbed the back of his head akwardly. "So? Have ya?"

"Have I what no da?"

"Have ya seen my damn tessen?!"

The monk shook his head, his face giving nothing away. Nuriko bit his lip to keep from laughing. "No dear, I haven't."

Tasuki glared at him. "Stuff it," He snarled, shooting a death glare at his companion. "Well, if ya 'aven't seen it, I'm outta 'ere." He halfheartedly saluted and turned back towards the palace.

Miaka glanced at Nuriko, who winked, then at Chichiri, whose face broke into a huge smile. As quietly as she could, she bent over the edge of her chair and picked up a small pebble. Giving it as much force as she could, she tossed it. And missed. The pebble hardly grazed his shoulderblade, but it was enough to get his attention.

With a startled "Huh?" He turned around to find everybody just how he had left them.

He turned around again. Chichiri picked up a slightly bigger pebble and got ready to throw-

"No!" Nuriko hissed. "With your aim you'd probably end up hitting me again!"

"No, I did that on purpose no da," The monk whispered back, then smiled a smug smile and threw the stone anyway. It hit Tasuki square in the middle of the back of his head. The orange haired man spun around quickly and got in a stance.

"Something...wrong, Tasuki no da?"

With a confuzzled look on his face, one that looked much like a cute little puppy, the man in question shook his head slowly.

"Stupid bug..." He grumbled, then turned back yet again.

Trying to one-up Chichi-chan, Nuriko picked up a slightly smaller rock and threw it just hard enough to, well, to knock Tasuki flat on his face.

Immediately, the latter jumped up. "Now I KNOW tha' wa'nt a bug!" He shouted, glaring at Chichiri then Nuriko then Miaka, who all tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, maybe it was that flying pink toilet? Ya know, the one with all the pretty purple flowers on the outside and the word 'Tasuki' written on it in matching purple cursive?" Nuriko suggested.

Miaka surpressed a giggle and a mental image as Chichiri snapped his fingers. "Yeah no da! The one that desperately needed to be cleaned out!"

Tasuki's face flushed bright red. "What?!" He demanded irately, clenching his fists.

"Yeah no da! It flew right above your head and tipped over, then the handle fell off and landed on your head no da. Must have been rusty." The monk shrugged.

"MY TOILET AIN'T PINK!" Tasuki shouted, causing one of the birds flying overhead to cast him a backwards glance, causing that same bird to run into all the rest of the birds, causing the whole group of birds to slam into the palace wall and die. Nobody cared. Little did the incompetent mortals know that those very birds would have oneday saved the world from being blown up by Tasuki, who would be seeking revenge on Shelby for this fanfic.

The redhead then grumbled, "It's blue. An' I keep my toilet very clean, thank ya very much."

"Riiiiiiiight," Nuriko raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Tasuki 'hmph'-ed and 'fuck you'-ed and made a hand gesture that is too obscene to put in this fanfic (even though it means the same thing as what he just said...) and turned towards the palace again. The trio stared intently at the back of his head, then, just as he reached for the doorknob...

POW!

Tasuki could feel the lump forming on the back of his head. He gritted his teeth. Oh yes, he. would. have. revenge.

The bandit collapsed against the door, out cold.

----------

**Number Six: -The idea of this one is too detailing to write up here without basically writing the whole scene out for you. Please refer to the mini-story below and figure what it is out for yourself. Actually, to be honest, there is no basic idea for this one. I just wrote random stuff-**

It was Christmas! The room was filled with an ecstatic aura as all seven seishi and Miaka exchanged gifts. Everybody was getting exactly what they had wanted! Yay!

Now, you see, in Konan-koku, when they celebrated Christmas, the last gift you opened was supposed to mean the most. I actually have no idea if this is true or not, but for the sake of the two points (out of a hundred, mind you) of sanity I have left in my life, let's just close our eyes and pretend this is fact, a'ight? (wft?)

Anyway, I won't bother going in detail about everybodies' presents, I'll just say they made everybody very...happy, yes that's it. Except for a certain bandit. No, not Kouji-kun. No, not the freak that was obsessed with Hoto-sama, either. Well, actually, maybe him, but-STOP GETTING ME OFF TRACK!

Ok, AS I WAY SAYING, Tasuki was the only person who had yet to open his final present. He could hardly contain the energy pulsing through him. The last gift was from Miaka-baka.

He ripped the blaring green and red wrapping paper off of it and...

"What tha fuck is this?!" He asked, staring at his present in alarm.

Miaka took a step back, just to be on the safe side. "It's a GI Joe...'s wife," She spoke softly and quickly for the second part.

The redhead scoffed. "No it ain't! This is one o' those gay-ass Talking Bratz dolls!"

"It is not! It's a-"

Suddenly, the doll's lips began to flash bright pink and a voice even more annoying than that of the Suzaku no Miko in the english dub anime echoed across the vast room.

"Do you like a special guy right now?" It asked in a high pitched and mind breaking tone. So high pitched and mind breaking, in fact, that Hotohori's new mirror shattered into a billion pieces.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" The emperor shouted before running out of the room, sobbing violently.

Tasuki went red-faced and chucked the doll to the floor, where it continued asking questions that, quite frankly, were nobody's buisness, such as 'What's YOUR favorite color of lipstick?' and 'Have you been having incest lately?'

"WHAT THA FUCK?!" He screamed loudly, then stomped on it, hard. "STUPID LI'L BITCH! O' COURSE NOT!"

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiiight."

"IT'S NOT DYING!" The redhead shouted frantically, now throwing the doll at a wall as hard as he could. It's voice was becoming a bit distorted, but it was still going. "EVIL BRATZ DOLL! EVIL BRATZ DOLL! HOW THA FUCK DO I EVEN KNOW WHAT A BRATZ DOLL IS?!" He shouted. The others were starting to get worried, too. After ten minutes of working together to destroy the Bratz doll, it still wasn't dead.

Just then, Hotohori stormed into the room, sword in hand, glowing red, and cheeks tear stained.

"NOBODY messes with the mirror," He stated darkly. With a battle cry so loud it shook the whole world, the crestfallen emperor charged towards the doll, now glued to the floor because of Tasuki's brilliant 'Let's hit it with a golf club!' idea, and stuck his sword right through it.

The dolls eyes glowed bright red, and, before it split in two, it snarled these words:

"Teen...pregnancy...is...not...good! You've...been a...bad...boy...Tasuki!" With one more flash of pink lips and a sharp exhale, the doll was dead.

When that whole ordeal was finished, Tasuki screamed at Miaka for two hours straight, red faced the whole time.

**-----------------**

**Well now. That was...akward, to say the least. Like I said...Blink 182. **

**Yay! The winner of the Guess-The-Song-Contest is...-drumroll- Lisa! Lisa is fairly new to and only has one story right now, but she might delete it soon. Her profile is hilarious! Check it out, really! Her penname is Twilight's Blue. (Go to the reviews and then click on it, cuz it doesn't have her listed under search for some reason) Oh, and Lisa, I didn't put you in this chapter but you will be in one of the other chapters and I'll say that it's you and crap like that, ok? **

**Guess the song THESE lyrics come from! If you want, you get a mention, and, if you want, a part in one of the scenes. This song is more...erm...popular. If you listen to rock stations, anyway.**

**Keep it inside, the image portrayed  
As if I couldnt stand losing as if I couldn't be saved, no way  
A small confession, I think I'm starting to lose it  
I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need  
A small reflection-  
on when we were younger  
We had it all figured out-  
cuz we had everything covered  
Now were older; it's getting harder to see  
What this future will hold for us, what the fuck are we going to be? **

**I'll try to update sometime before Christmas now...but if I can't dont hate me cuz I have literally about 11 other stories to attend to. Check those out as well!**

**Remember...God made you special, and he loves you very much! **

**Remember even more...REVIEW! Please. Anonymous reviews are enabled now, btw. **

**-Shelby-**


	4. Stupid People Everywhere

**Disclaimer: First chapter for main disclaimer. But I also don't own Geico car insurance. And I hate that little annoying green lizard.**

**Bleh...I don't even feel like typing right now...I'm just doing this for something to do. -sad sad-**

**(Present Day) Number Seven - Tell him he left the lights on on his tessen when he's under a lot of mental stress and so you know he won't take the extra two seconds to think it over and remember that the tessen isn't a car in the first place.**

**Note: This chapter is seperated from the chronological order-ness of the rest of the story.**

Another damn day at work.

Actually, Tasuki liked his job. Kinda. Not really. Not at all, really. But he was used to it, so he got over it. (Or did he...?)

Now, why, you ask, would he not like his job? Well, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a Car Insurance Consultant, and he had to spend the whole work day crammed in a tiny cubicle recieving a phone call every two seconds from some chick who claims that she don't understand the manual, or she got into some life-threatening car accident and needs help, or the Italian Mafia is after her and her husband and this is the only number they could remember, or complaining about the crappy customer service, or she can't open the jar of pickles on the counter that expired 07/22/02, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Always a woman. Another sucky little detail against Tasuki-Wasuki.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the company he worked for was Geico. The one with the lizard. And we know how he must surely feel about lizards, considering his past life.

Ah, well, at least he gets paid, right?

Tasuki hung up the phone after twenty minutes of arguing with a customer about whether or not Geico covers buying a new tour bus and stared thoughtfully at the pocketknife on his desk. The stress was becoming too much to handle.

_...Stupid...People...Everywhere..._

The Geico consultant took a deep, cleansing breath and...

THUMP!

He slammed his head into his desk.

"...I..."

THUMP!

"...Hate..."

THUMP!

"...My..."

THUMP!

"...Life!"

THUMP!

"Die! Die! Die!" Occupied with this strange, and surely painful, form of self-soothing, he didn't notice one of his cohorts come up behind him.

"Um...Sir?"

"Die! Blood! Pain! Ouch..." Tasuki started to slow down, his head crashing into the wooden frame with a moderately lower amount of force, untill he finally stopped altogether and rested his head on the keyboard, panting heavily. "Dizzy...Pain...Ouchie..." He choked out between gasps, clutching his forehead. "Is there somethin' ya needed, lady?" He asked grumpily, glaring up at the woman in a brown she-suit with his ear still pressed down, looking much like a cute little pitbull puppy that you just stole a cookie from so it's glaring at you, though it's too lazy and/or tired to do anything about it like, say, bite you. Which he would be good at, cuz of his fangs and all. But anyway.

"Um...Sir, are you the owner of a silver, erm, 'Tessen'?" He stared at that one lady (who shall forever remain nameless...) intently.

"What's it to ya?" The flame haired seishi snapped.

"Yes, well, that sweet young girl over there asked me to let you know that you left your lights on," That one lady stated, tilting her head in the direction of an abnormally short pinkheaded child, who smiled and left.

"Fuck!" Tasuki shot up. "Not again!" With that he bolted out the door.

That one lady didn't even have time to turn around before the door re-opened; the redhead stepping inside slowly, a blank stare on his face. Without saying a word, he walked absently back to his cubicle, sat down, and...

THUMP!

He was back at it.

That one lady watched him, partly fascinated by this act, partly worried for the poor bandit-turned-Geico car insurance consultant.

After he had rammed his head into the desk for the eighth time and passed out, that one lady finally decided she should call some sort of ambulance, therapist, asylum, anything, and walked away with caution.

**-------------------**

**yawn. that's all i feel like typing. next chapter, though, i promise there will be at least three.**

**ne...no song contest thingy. the only person who was doing it was lisa. lol. hmm...i love blink 182. which reminds me...**

**TCT: Gasp! You haven't?! Oh God...I'm hyperventilating or whatever...Oh God...Just joking. Have you heard the song "All the small things"? That was their biggest hit, but they had others like "Dammit" "Adam's song" "What's my age again?" and "I miss you". You need to listen to them. **

**Well I'm happy full right now...I think I'm gonna go work on The bandit and the "former" hooker. (which, by the way, is not about tasuki, but, rather, soi. i think that's the most commas i've ever used in a setence that short.)**

**bored. bye. about to eat fruit roll up. need to work on sentence structure (or lack thereof). **

**i need to go before this case of "type random things" gets even more out of hand.**


End file.
